Happiness Fearless
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: Kumpulan ficlet/drabble ChanBaek
1. Rockabye baby rockabye

Baekhyun tersenyum. Netra sabitnya menatap lekat sosok mungil yang terbungkus rapi oleh selembar selimut biru lembut bermotif Rilakkuma. Cherry tipisnya membentuk sebuah kurva indah yang menggambarkan suasana hatinya yang berbunga-bunga.

"Tidurlah sayang... Tidur ya Jiwon baby..." Bisiknya merdu.

Salah satu tangan berjemari lentiknya ia gunakan untuk menepuk lembut bagian bawah balita 1 tahun dalam timangannya.

Tak jauh darinya sesosok pria jangkung terkekeh, dengan tubuh tegap nan kekarnya bertumpu pada dinding beton pemisah ruang tengah dengan kamar utama apartemen mewah yang sudah memasuki tahun kelima untuk ditinggali.

Bibir penuhnya sesekali berkedut, menahan gejolak hasratnya untuk tersenyum lebar.

"Memang karunia Yang Kuasa tidak terbantahkan." Suara beratnya terdengar. "Aku bersyukur, punya pendamping hidup dan malaikat kecil seperti kalian, Baekhyun... Jiwon.."

Yang lebih mungil dari sepasang Park menoleh; membiarkan dirinya bertukar pandang dengan sang Kekasih. Agaknya tanpa bersuara, hantaran friksi menggelitik yang di dominasi oleh rasa sayang dan cinta tersampaikan dengan sempurna. Terbukti dengan melingkarnya lengan kekar Kepala keluarga kecil Park di pinggang ramping sang Submissive. "Well, I love you more and more.." Bisiknya kemudian dengan nada mesra dan penuh pemujaan.

"Kau sudah tahu isi hatiku, bukan?" Si Mungil bertanya diikuti kekehan menggoda.

Cup

Cup

Cup

Kecupan tanda cinta tak henti-hentinya mendarat di bahu ringkihnya yang terekspos sempurna akibat longgarnya baju rajut yang dikenakannya.

"Yeah, I know that.."

.

.

.

.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Pokoknya scene terakhir Chanyeol backhug Baekhyun yang lagi gendong Jiwon.


	2. Be My Forever

[Recommended Song : Christina Perri ft Ed Sheeran - Be My Forever]

* * *

Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk menahan lontaran tawa, tatkala netra indahnya merekam kegiatan konyol salah satu bandmate-nya.

Jemari lentik miliknya melekat di sekitar cherry tipis yang kerap mengumbar senyum kotaknya.

Atensinya ia fokuskan penuh pada sebuah properti fanmeeting -standee dirinya- yang kini diletakkan di sebuah ranjang. Telapak tangan Chanyeol -sang bandmate- dengan aktif merekam aksinya sendiri yang mengelus lembut standee dan mengucapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun, mengundang gelak tawa yang sedari tadi Baekhyun tahan.

Rekaman terhenti. Dan Baekhyun memilih untuk menghampiri Chanyeol yang memang membelakangi dirinya yang bersandar di jendela kamar yang mereka tempati.

"Chanyeolie.."

Bisiknya, dengan lengan rampingnya yang melingkar sempurna di dada bidang Chanyeol; backhug. Kepalanya ia tumpukan di salah satu bahu tegap hasil kerja kerasnya pergi ke pusat kebugaran setidaknya tiga kali dalam sepekan. "Chanyeol..." Ulangnya dengan nada manja membuat senyum menggoda terukir sempurna di paras rupawan si Jangkung Park.

"Yes, babe..." Chanyeol menoleh. "Duduk disini..." Ujarnya menepuk sisi ranjang yang ia tempati, tepat di sebelahnya. "Santai saja.."

"Eung... Langsung saja..." Baekhyun memainkan jemari lentiknya. "Pendek kata, kita punya banyak waktu untuk membahasnya kan, Chan..."

"Heeum.." Chanyeol mengangguk; mengiyakan. Sorot mata bulatnya menunjukkan keseriusan dan ketulusan sekaligus. "Lanjutkan, Bae..."

"Jadi Chan, katakanlah kau kan selalu di sisiku.."

Chanyeol mengernyit. Sebelum akhirnya ia menyeringai. "Lalu?"

"Apa ya... Aku... Aku bingung.." Rona kemerahan samar-samar menghinggapi pipinya.

Chanyeol mengelus lembut lengan Baekhyun, dengan ujung hidungnya ia gesekkan di garis rahang si mungil. "Pendek kata, kita punya cinta.."

Baekhyun kian merona. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit guna menahan keinginan untuk memekik karena rasa terbakar dan membuncah di dadanya. "Jadi, Bee.. Bersumpahlah kau kan selalu berada di sisiku, heum?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia melesakkan kepalanya di leher si Jangkung. Badan mungilnya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan, seiring dengan pergerakan Chanyeol. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan."

Baekhyun mendengung. "Dari tiap sisi, kau sempurna.."

Hening setelahnya. Wajah Baekhyun benar-benar sudah semerah tomat. "Ingin kuteriakkan. Kan kukatakan padamu.."

Chanyeol mengulas senyum. "Karena kutahu entah bagaimana ini benar adanya.."

"Chanyeol~!"

Baekhyun melepaskan lingkaran lengannya, beralih menubrukkan tubuhnya ke depan; ke pelukkan si Jangkung. "Jadilah milikku selamanya, Bee..."

Chu

Kecupan mesra mengakhiri luapan cinta kedua insan yang dimabuk asmara.

* * *

You're my bright blue sky

Kaulah langit biruku

You're the sun in my eyes

Kaulah mentari di mataku

Baby you're my life

Kasih, kaulah hidupku

You're the reason why...

Kaulah alasan mengapa...

* * *

.

.

* * *

SF pembangkit semangat yang sempat turun karena insiden ff mirip 😂🔫

Ini juga repost dari akun Facebook dalam rangka ulang tahun 'nyonya' Park muda /smirk/

Review, please?


	3. Hanakotoba

**[Di Tahun 2012]**

"Baekhyun..."  
"Ya?"  
"Seandainya aku memberimu sejumput cinta dalam rangkaian kuncup _carnation merah muda_ , sudikah kau menerimanya?"  
"Jika berarti kelak aku merasakan bertambahnya rasa itu seiring dengan mekarnya sang kelopak, aku akan dengan lapang dada menerimanya, Yeol"

* * *

 **[Di Tahun 2013]**

"Baekhyunie?"  
"Ya, Chanyeollie?"  
"Kalau seandainya ditanganku ada dua bunga, mana yang akan Hyeoni pilih... _Akasia kuning_ , atau _Mawar kuning_?"  
" _Akasia kuning_."  
"Kenapa? Bukankah bunga favorit Hyeoni, Mawar?"  
"Ya, Hyeoni memang suka Mawar. Tapi, Hyeoni akan lebih suka **Yeollie mengakui perasaan Yeollie yang terpendam** , daripada **mengakui perselingkuhan yang membuat Hyeoni kecewa**.."

* * *

 **[Di Tahun 2014]**

"Baekhyunie.. jangan takut. Bagaimanapun keadaanmu, Aku akan selalu ada disisimu, perasaanku kini selekat warna pada _lily merah_ "

"Benarkah itu, Yeol?"

"Ya, **aku menghargaimu..** "

* * *

 **[Di Tahun 2015]**

"Chanyeora… Untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku selama ini, aku hadiahkan _mawar peach[1]._ "

"Hanya itu?"

"Eung… dan juga segumpal rasa yang serupa _Daisy merah[2]_?"

"Ugh, Baekkie… aku benar-benar mencintaimu, sayang."

* * *

 **[Di Tahun 2016]**

"….."

"Jadi, bersedia menerima buket _Anggrek merah[3]_ dariku?"

"Ugh, kenapa tidak? Ayo kita tunjukan bagaimana kita sekarang!"

* * *

 **[Di Tahun 2017]**

"Sayang, jangan menangis. Kau mengatakan untuk berhenti menangis pada Aeri, tapi kau sendiri menahan tangis."

"Diamlah, Yoda! Kau pun begitu, bukan?"

"Ya. Mau berhenti menangis setelah ku belikan buket _Anggrek biru[4]_?"

"Ugh, Oke."

* * *

.

.

.

 _Kkeut!_

.

.

.

* * *

Note(s) :

[1] Mawar Peach : Ucapan terimakasih yang teramat tulus

[2] Daisy merah : Cinta tulus, sederhana; cinta yang jauh dari gairah yang berlebihan

[3] Anggrek Merah : Semangat, Daya Energi, kekuatan cinta

[4] Anggrek Biru : Bermakna dalam; kekuatan dan stabilitas

Tulisan cetak miring : nama Bunga

Tulisan cetak tebal : makna bunga

* * *

.

.

.

[A/N] : Nggak tau, gabut, otak ngebul, nyaris stress (lagi) dan malah rombak lagi coretan absurd dari akun Facebook.

 _Wanna Review?_

.

.

.

Sign,

Orang – ngotot – Tampan


	4. Conservation

[ **Formasi Dasar** ]

Chanyeol : "Tau formasi dasar sepakbola?"  
Baekhyun : "Tau lah. 4-4-3, kan?"  
Chanyeol : "Terus tau formasi dasar hubungan kita?"  
Baekhyun : "H-huh? Nggak. Emang apa, Yeol?"  
Chanyeol : " **1-4-3 I Love You** "

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

[ **Lagu** ]

Chanyeol :"Baek.."

Baekhyun :"Hm?"

Chanyeol :"Yang?"

Baekhyun : "Ya?"

Chanyeol : "Ngapain?"

Baekhyun : "Aku lagi kesel sama kak Baekbeom. Kamu ngapain, Yeol? Dari kelas kamu kesini kan jauh."

Chanyeol : "Nggak papa lagi. Lagian kan gabut aku dikelas."

Baekhyun : "Terus?"

Chanyeol : "Pengin dengerin music sama kamu, Yang."

Baekhyun :"Ya udah sini. Mau dengerin lagu apa?"

Chanyeol :"terserah kamu."

Baekhyun :"Yiruma aja ya.. yang river flows in you?"

Chanyeol :"Boleh. Abis itu sambung sama keinginan aku ya."

Baekhyun : "Eh? Apa emang?"

Chanyeol : " **Marry You** "

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

[ **Ungkapan** ]

Baekhyun : "Katanya ada yang mau kamu omongin, Yang?"

Chanyeol : "Emang ada, kok."

Baekhyun : "Apa?"

Baekhyun : " **I Just Wanna Say I Love You** "

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

[ **Alasan** ]

Baekhyun :"Chanyeol, kata Jongin kamu galau terus di kelas."

Chanyeol :"Jangan percaya omongan dia yang suka ngawur, Yang."

Baekhyun :"Kamu jangan ngelak, deh."

Chanyeol : "Iya. Iyaa…"

Baekhyun : "Kamu galau kenapa sih, Yeol.."

Chanyeol : " **Because I'm Missing You Today..** "

* * *

o0o OWARI o0o

* * *

[A/N] :

Keabsurdan yang haqq. GG

Ini masih remake post-an FB, biasa lagi ngebandel wkwkwkwk


	5. Kereta

"Kereta aja aku kejar apalagi kamu"

Kemudian Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terus menampilkan kilau senyum densodent* khas miliknya. Wajahnya ia tundukkan, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipi apelnya. Tak jauh darinya sesosok lain bertubuh mungil dengan ekspresi yang selalu sama; datar -persis papan talenan kalau kata Joonmyeon, sepupu Baekhyun- memutar bola matanya malas. "Baekhyun payah, baru segitu udah blushing."

'PLAK'

"Adu-"  
"Gimana nggak blushing, dia kan gebetan aku!" Baekhyun menghela napas."Beda ceritanya kalau kamu, Jongin romantis sampe jumpalitan juga kamu nggak bakal respon. Kamu kan nggak ada feeling sama Jongin!"

'UHUKK!'

Jongin yang tak jauh dari kedua makhluk unyu itu hanya mampu menatap langit dengan pandangan nelangsa.

"Jero banget, Baek, ngomongnya." Jongin bergumam perih.

* * *

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

* * *

Ini terinspirasi pas aku ngejar-ngejar kereta lewat underpass XD

Dan ini berulangkali terjadi setiap mau ngampus wkwkwkwk

Maaf buat Kaisoo Shipper sama Jongin-stan soalnya bias kalian sudah aku nistain /sungkem/


	6. Gara-gara Handphone

Baekhyun mengaduk minumannya dengan malas. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, dengan pandangan yang sesekali ia arahkan ke luar ruangan berdinding kaca yang sekarang ia tempati. Ia mendengus ketika sekelebat visual rupawan pria dengan model _hair up_ —menampilkan dahinya yang super seksi— mampir di benaknya.

Tepat di seberangnya, ada sosok pria jangkung yang tengah memberi atensi secara penuh pada benda elektronik keluaran _brand_ kenamaan negerinya. Ia nampak larut pada dunia virtual yang kini menampilkan medan pertempuran; _Mobile Legends_. Sesekali jemari panjangnya ia gunakan untuk memperbaiki letak gagang alat optik yang membingkai iris bulatnya—kaca mata—. _Yup_ , ialah objek yang berkeliaran di benak Baekhyun.

"Kamu tuh ga bisa ya, ga main _handphone_ kalau lagi jalan sama aku?"

Si Mungil Byun yang hari ini terbalut oleh celana katun berwarna salem dengan atasan jaket denim berwarna ungu bersuara. Sesekali ia menyedot _lemon juice_ pesanannya dengan tanpa minat. Kaki yang dilekati oleh sepatu _sport_ putih itu pun berulang-ulang mengayun di bawah meja café.

"Bisa bisa.." Si Jangkung terus fokus pada layar perangkat pintarnya.

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipi _chubby_ nya, hingga kemudian menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. "Ya udah coba udahan dulu main _handphonen_ ya, kita ngobrol." Ujarnya dengan nada yang sedikit ketus, sementara wajahnya terlihat masam. Oh, **_ngambek_**.

"Iya iya.." Pria dominan berstatus sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir Teknik Informatika itu menyanggupi, walaupun lagi-lagi fokusnya masih pada benda _portable_ kesayangannya.

"Chanyeol!"

Seruan kesal dari sang submisif membuat Chanyeol—si Jangkung— terkekeh pelan. Ia meletakkan ponselnya, kemudian menyedot minuman yang sedari tadi ia diamkan. Salah satu tangannya bergerak, menyangga rahang tegasnya, dengan netra yang terlindung kacamata itu menatap intensif pada paras ayu milik si Bungsu Byun. "Ya udah." Senyum menawan tersungging kemudian, "kita mau ngobrol apa sekarang?"

Suara berat pemilik _dimple_ yang kini berbalut polo _shirt_ hijau itu membuat Baekhyun _stagnan_ ditempatnya. Perlahan, rona merah muda mulai memenuhi pipi apelnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, dengan netra puppynya yang terbelalak. Sementara degup sang penopang hidup yang bersemayam di rongga dadanya meningkat pesat.

 _Deg._  
 _Deg._  
 _Deg._

Bungkam. Heran. Bingung. Dan... Mematung. _Background_ imajiner ala-ala _Manga Shoujo_ [1] dengan _emot_ hati yang bertebaran membuat pemeran utama kita yang sebenarnya tengah tersipu itu nampak manis—bahkan teramat sangat—.

Baekhyun menggembungkan —lagi— pipi bulatnya. "Eunggg.." Tatapannya ia arahkan ke atas; lebih tepatnya langit-langit café bernuansa _vintage_ tersebut. Bibirnya melingkupi ujung sedotan yang mencuat dari gelas besar berisi sari lemon kesukaannya. "...ngobrol apa ya?"

Sementara itu, Chanyeol menghembuskan napas pasrah, kemudian merotasikan bola matanya malas. Kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di meja mulai bergerak—salah satunya—. Ia meraih ponsel dengan _casing full metal_ berwarna kehitaman yang sempat ia tak acuhkan.

Ya, Chanyeol memilih untuk kembali tenggelam dalam dunia paralel yang selalu menjadi pemicu silat lidah antara dia dan sang kekasih.

Dan, Baekhyun—si Mungil bersurai _ombre_ antara coklat tua dengan ujung ungu itu—menatap datar pacar tiang listriknya.

* * *

—o— **OWARI** —o—

* * *

Note :  
[1] **Manga Shoujo** : _Shōjo_ atau _shoujo manga_ ( **少女漫画** , _shōjo manga_ ) adalah komik/manga yang ditujukan untuk pembaca perempuan berusia 10 hingga 18 tahun. (Sumber : Wikipedia)

* * *

[ _Rambling's Area_ ] :

Aal balik lagi bawa SF. Intinya terinspirasi dari postingan komik strip dagelan di Instagram dengan pengubahan.

Mohon maaf kalau apa yang aku buat nyinggung kalian 🙏

So, Wanna Review?

.

.

.

Sign,

Orang Tampan :)


End file.
